A conventionally known clicking type dispensing container uses a cam mechanism similar to that of ball-point pens, including a clicking body, a rotary piece and an inner sleeve, each having a cam, so that the rotary piece being urged rearwards by a spring is continuously rotated, whereby the rotation of the rotary piece is transmitted to a threaded rod provided with a threaded part (male thread) (which is called a Khan clicking mechanism). Since this threaded rod (male thread) is screw-fitted with a threaded part (female thread) provided in the bore of a threaded body that is fixed to the barrel body, at least, with respect to the rotational direction, the threaded rod advances relative to the threaded body as the threaded rod rotates. As the threaded rod advances, the piston fitted at the front end of the threaded rod also advances so as to dispense the content (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open S60-116495 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open H09-118095 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2002-068332 (Patent Document 3) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-232273 (Patent Document 4).
Among the writing instruments that use the Kahn clicking type dispensing mechanism so as to cause a writing element to come out and retract, there is a configuration that has a function of changing the indication that can be seen through an outer sleeve by turning a display sleeve in linkage with the cam rotary piece by a clicking operation (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2001-219689 (Patent Document 5) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open H02-73000 (Patent Document 6).
Other than above, there is a known configuration in which a valve is used so as to eject the content by difference in pressure inside the tank by opening and closing the valve by clicking (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open H06-4837: Patent Document 7).